Kingdom Hearts One Shots
by PikaGirl260
Summary: A little book of all of my favorite Kingdom Hearts ships


_A/N_

 _So let's get the ball rolling with some fluffy Roxas x Axel with a lil bit of Sora x Riku in there too (you're welcome)_

 _Peace out, my lovely peeps!XxX_

* * *

It was freezing. Roxas was pretty much chilled to the bone, his teeth viciously chattering as his hands clasped around his biceps, desperate to conceal as much heat as he could by cradling his own torso in his arms. And Axel just stood by him, posed so nonchalantly as he casually lapped at his ice-cream. _Ice-cream_. In the middle of winter, the oversized fireball that was Roxas's boyfriend was just enjoying a nice frozen dessert whilst his other half was busy quaking in his sneakers from the cold.

"I told you to wear a coat," Axel murmured bluntly, Roxas rolling his eyes as the redhead repeated himself for probably the tenth time since they left the house, a frustrated groan leaking from Roxas, who was gradually becoming a popsicle the longer they stood out in the ankle-deep snow. Usually, he would've worn one. But today _had_ to be the day where he had a swing of confidence and ditched the extra layer.

"Yeah I know. You're always right. I'm always wrong. I get it," Roxas grumbled with a pout, tightening his arms around his torso when a chill swept through him, causing his small frame to shudder under the ebony shirt that clothed him, his cropped jacket snapping at his waist in the sudden gust of wind that sliced through him. Spluttering when a few chunks of iced slush splattered into his face, Roxas shook his head from side to the side, groaning with a loud sniffle.

"Jeez... It's easy to tell you're a drama student! Oh, speaking of, how's Sora doing? I heard him and Riku were going through a tough spot," Axel inquired with a curiously raised eyebrow, Roxas' eyes flickering down to meet with the snow that surrounded his feet in crumbling, ivory walls, his pink fingers twisting around the fabric of his tee. He wasn't really supposed to be telling anyone about his friend's relationship issues, but he could trust Axel so he didn't really have too much to worry about.

"Well... Riku hasn't moved out. So that's a plus... I guess," Roxas muttered solemnly, biting on his lip when he felt a wave of guilt rushing through him when he thought about how Sora was suffering through these painful stages of what appeared to be heartbreak whilst he was in a happy and stable relationship. He always felt guilty for other people being worse off.

Noticing his boyfriend's sudden glum expression, Axel grasped his chin between his fingers, forcing Roxas to look at his with those huge, sapphire eyes of his, which just so happened to glint due to the snowflakes that had collected in his insanely long eyelashes.

"Hey. Why the long face?" He questioned with a small pout to mirror Roxas's, the honey-haired boy shrugging as he looked away, though his eyebrows quickly plucked into a surprised look when he noticed a familiar, brunette teen with gravity-defying hair bounding through the snow, his silver-haired boyfriend's hand linked with his as he leaped through the flurries like a newborn puppy. However, the second he spotted Roxas, Sora looked up at Riku with pleading eyes, a smirk licking the lips of the older boy before he nodded once, Sora releasing his hand and launching onto Roxas, knocking them both down.

"Sora. Can't. Breathe," Roxas choked, a startled yelp catching in Sora's throat before he shot to his feet again, falling right into Riku's arms as they tenderly curled around the smaller teen, Axel helping Roxas out of the mound of snow in which he'd been buried by the hyperactive ball of chestnut spikes. "Wait... I thought you two were-"

"-We got over it~!" Sora chimed with a small giggle, nuzzling his pink face into the aqua scarf that Riku had draped around his neck, causing Roxas to shiver again when he thought of how warm that looked, cooped up in an embrace under layers of clothing. Leaning into Axel, Roxas let out a small whimper that was followed by the redhead encompassing the younger teen in his arms with a small sigh.

"If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked," Axel muttered with a somewhat bland tone, causing Roxas to frown at exactly the same time as Sora, the two boys soon chuckling lightly when they realised that, once again, they were perfectly in sync in their actions. However, his pout was quickly wiped away when Axel suddenly unfolded his arms from around Roxas, only to have them fling his huge, ebony coat that was filled to the sleeves with fluff around Roxas's shoulders, a surprised squeak coming from him as he buried himself in its warmth. "Bring a coat next time. Got it memorized?" Axel snarled in a playful manner, a smirk on his lips as Roxas pretended to be intimidated, feebly nodding as he curled up against his boyfriend, who was now projecting heat like a furnace.

"Got it."


End file.
